magicandsuperpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bio-Broly (film)
Read more: Saiyans, Films *Edited 4 days agoby DragonBallZGTGoku *Edited by DragonBallZGTGoku *Edited by Sega381 *Edited by A Wikia contributor *Edited by Jeangabin666 *Edited by Jeangabin666 *View full history Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Super Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu No wa Ore da (ドラゴンボールZ 超戦士撃破!!勝つのはオレだ, Doragon Bōru Zetto Sūpā Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu No wa Ore da; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win"), is the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on July 28th 1994 between episodes 234 and 235. It is the sequel to Broly: The Second Coming. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2005. All three Broly films where remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Funimation on March 31, 2009. It has a slight horror theme as there are several scenes where people die horrible deaths in Culture Fluid. Summary Edit Introduction Edit The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations are congratulated by their employer, Mr. Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his not-yet-finished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. The Bio Mutants Edit As Mr. Satan hasn't yet paid Android #18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the Tenka-ichi Budōkai, she begins smashing Mr. Satan's mansion up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he hasn't gotten the money yet, but she doesn't believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting for 18. Hercule is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of Mr. Satan's old martial arts rival, Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his bio-fighters. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten. Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the bio-fighters, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village whom they met in the previous movie. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Fighter. But when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Fighter, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Fighter is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened Broly's Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe only for the liquid to come behind him and kills him as he tries to ward it off with an evil banishment prayer. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan: Round 3 Edit Goten and Trunks discover Broly's clone in his holding tankAdded by SSJGoku93Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Hercule, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Hercule, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandones the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger.Krillin saves a badly beaten 18.Added by XOzelinkOXAs Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks devises a way to get rid of the menace.Bio-Broly attacks Goten and TrunksAdded by SSJGoku93‎ Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Hercule manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple kamehameha wave to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due toGoten and Trunks prepare to blast "Stone Broly" with Krillin completely unaware.Added by SSJ2AJBhaving been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly for good. Hercule emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Hercule swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Pikkon, Goku is sent to stop Broly, after he finishes an enormous meal. Continuity Edit Note to that the events placement of this movie in the anime continuity is unknown, because 18 is never seen going somewhere with the intention to ask Mr. Satan to pay her the 20 million zeni he owed her. After the tournament, she went with Bulma and the others to find the Dragon Balls, and then Goku took her to Kami's Lookout, where she remained with Krillin, Marron, Goten, Trunks and the others until she was eaten by Buu. She could have going out of Kami's Lookout with Krillin, Marron, Goten and Trunks before this event, and even before Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to ask Mr. Satan for the money. Of course, she could also have asked Mr. Satan for the money after the Buu saga ending.